Secret
by Lumcer
Summary: What if you found out everything you remember is a lie? Even your name? ps This is not refering to Harry Potter but someone connected. Harry will play just as big of a role if not bigger, but I don't want to give everything away. m/m slightly lang.
1. Secret

Chapter One

Chapter One

Secret

_Laughter, pure sounds of joy, echoed in the pitch blackness. Sweet tones barely recognizing the harsh clashes in the sky. The laughter only amplified by the drops of rain upon the windows of the car. "Daddy it's your turn!" in a flash of lightning the laughter was gone. The voices were gone, but the rain wasn't._

_Thunder crashed over head. Soft sobs broke the quite that followed. "Shie you mustn't. You need your strength. Please go to sleep." This new voice was soft and gentile, but sad also. The room was dimly lighted. It was a hospital room, and the sobs came form the girl lying in the bed. She was covered in bandages. Her dark brown hair matted and still wet. Her eyes though the shade of pearl blue, was what caught his attention. They over flowed with tears, and though she seemed to be looking straight at the person beside her. Her eyes held a look of unseeing. They looked but the saw not. _

_#_

Harry sat straight up in a cold sweet. He had not had such a vivid dream of this like since Mr. Weasley had been bitten by Voldemort's snake. The sun was just barely coming in through the windows. He sighed, 'even if I knew who she was I have no idea which hospital she is in, and with out either one of those I couldn't possibly find her.' Shrugging off the feeling of helplessness Harry got out of bed. 'I mind as well take advantage of the time'.

Harry had enjoyed a leisurely shower. Not feeling rushed in the least to hurry and get ready before he missed breakfast. Harry had just finished dressing when he noticed that the others in the room were starting to wake up. Grabbing up his Transfiguration's book he left for the common room to study a bit while Ron got ready. Their first exams of the year were coming up fast. They only had two more days to prepare. The seventh years were pilled high not only with extra homework and projects but also Studying. NEWTS were on everyone's minds. If they were on anyone's mind more then the professors then it would be Hermione's.

She had been a frantic mess since they had gotten back. She rushed out of the girl's dormitory. Arms full of books, bag swung over her shoulder, muggle pens stuck behind her ears, and a quill wound up in her hair. She stopped momentarily at the table Harry sat at. Taking a moment to stuff some of her books into her bag, "You stayed up all night again didn't you?" Hermione looked at Harry as if just realizing he was there. "Oh Harry, yeah I just had to finish rereading and deciphering my ruins book. I don't know what I'll do if I don't pass my ruins exam on Thursday." Harry raised an eye brow at her. "Mione, it's only Tuesday. You still have enough time to study. I bet you're the only seventh year who will have so much time for last minuet studying seeing as how you already finished your homework and projects for this semester."

Mione shook her head. "There is never enough time in the end." Her tone was so solemn that someone would think she was speaking at a funeral. She heaved a big sigh and went to get a small bit before heading straight to the library. "Harry man, I'm starting to worry she wont ever come out of it." Harry distracted by Hermione's mood jumped when Ron started speaking. Harry shrugged his shoulders closing his book and leaving on the common room table to retrieve before classes. He wasn't worried about anyone taking it. The only person silly enough to believe their school books would get stolen was Mione. 'Who on earth would still a school book, everyone had enough of their own with out taking someone else's.'

Harry was finishing up the last few bites of his fruit when footsteps could be heard behind him. No one could mistake those footsteps for anyone else's. He felt a light chill sweep up his spin when the footsteps stop right behind were he sat. "Potter, the headmaster would like to see you promptly." The footsteps continued on with out waiting for any form of a reply from Harry.

Harry pushed his fruit away not able to force them down his throat. Harry stood up murmuring to Ron, "I'll see you in Potions." He walked the familiar way to the gargoyle statue with out thinking much about it. Sighing out the password "skittles", a rather wide verity of flavored muggle candies, Harry ascended the stairs to the door outside Professor Dumbledor's office, surprisingly finding it open.

"You wished to see me Professor?" Dumbledor looked up from a piece of parchment setting in front of him. "Ah yes, Harry my boy. Come in, close the door and take a seat wont you?" Harry took a seat in one of the chairs in front of the Headmasters desk, after closing the door behind him.

"Harry I know this may come as somewhat of a shook, but I'm begging for you to be patient and hear me out. After words you can say and do what ever you like but please just hear me out." Harry was now slightly uncomfortable. When someone started a conversation off in this manor it was never a good sign, but when the Headmaster did this it was a really BAD sign. Harry nodded his head cautiously.

"It will be easier if you do not interrupt I'll answer any questions after I have finished explaining." Dumbledor waited till Harry gave another nod before continuing. "About a month before the death of your parents… your mother gave birth to another child. A little girl, she was born premature, but fate would have it that it would be luck that it was so. The night your parents were killed your mother not only saved you, but she saved your baby sister as well." Harry tried to interrupt but was stopped by Dumbledor's raised hand. "Please Harry let me finish this in one swoop. I had a choice Harry, a very hard choice. I could have let you and your sister grow up together, just as you would of if that night had never happened, or I could do the best thing in my power for her.

She was born under secret. The world did not know about her. If I placed her separate from you, she could have a normal life. I knew from the moment I saw your scare, your life would be filled with danger and you would never be completely safe. She however could grow up not knowing she was ever in danger in the first place. I had to Harry. Your life would be filed with enough hard ship with out you having someone to care fore and watch out for constantly.

I found a very old friend of your father's. He swore to take care of her, guard her, and keep her secret. I know what you're going to ask. How come I didn't tell you about her as soon as you defeated Voldemort? Because she didn't know anymore then you did. She knew even less. As far as she's concerned her parents have been safe and sound these past fifteen-sixteen years. I saw no reason to stir up grief with out cause, for either of you.

I bring this up only now because I have just been informed that your sister and her 'parents' have been in a horrific car accident. Your sister was the sole survivor. Harry, you are her only family now. She is still under age, she must have a guardian. The law is very clear you are that guardian until you give up that right." Dumbledor let out a long sigh 'now for the rage'. Harry's reaction was not anything like he had anticipated. Rage, anger, tears, shouting, denial, any of these would have been acceptable considering the situation. Harry's response however was completely stunned. He seemed to be in a trance. He didn't utter a single sound for the longest of time.

"I… I want to… to see her." His voice was smooth and calm only his slight hesitation showed event a bit of what emotions he was going through.


	2. Siblings

I apologize for not placing this little note on the first chapter. I kind of forgot to. I hope everyone is enjoying this story. Please review, I'd love to hear your thoughts on how it's going. I am a big, NO HUGE, fan of Constructive Criticism. Any ideas you have just throw them my way if I can incorporate them in the story I'll try to.

Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Harry Potter nor any of it's characters, settings, or plots. Only do the OC belong to me.

Hope you like!

Chapter Two

Sibling

'I have a sister! I have a sister!' Harry's head felt like it was swimming. All he could do was repeat this thought over and over again.

He couldn't even bring himself to be angry at his headmaster's deception. After all even now with Voldemort defeated it was still dangerous to be Harry. The dark lord's followers had tried twice already to finish their lord's unfinished task.

"I… I want to… to see her." These had been the first words he had been able to force out. His calm tone reveled nothing of his spinning emotions. Harry was actual quite surprised to hear his voice in such a calm state.

"Of course Harry, I thought you might, but Harry you must realize she has not yet had these things explained to her. She may not yet be ready to see you. I leave to go speak to her momentarily." Dumbledor gave a weak smile to the young man who sat before him. This new arrangement was going to be a challenge for them both. "Harry, when it is time to see her… you must have patients with her. She knows very little about the life you have lived these past years. She was raised somewhere completely different, after all Voldemort is just a name mentioned in the paper where she is. She had no reason to hear the story of Harry Potter, or of this war."

The Headmaster watched as emotion after emotion past over the young man's face: shock, confusion, bewilderment, till it finely became blank once more. "Very well professor, I will do my up most to be understanding toward her. I will not see her until she is ready to see me." Harry gave a small node before leaving the office in almost a trance.

Dumbledor sighed getting up from behind his desk and headed toward the fire. 'Mind as well get this out of the way.' Throwing a bit of floo powder into the fire Dumbledor "Gesondheid Center"

"Sir, Dumbledor sir. Master Jaag has been expecting you sir. You follow Snap he take you to master Jaag." Dumbledor gave a small chuckle. Of course Jaag would be waiting for him. The African Prime Minister was never far away when it came to important visits, not to mention he was a good friend of the Lieto family.

The little elf led him down several halls and into a small office. "Ah everyone is here I am so glade. It will save both time and energy." Dumbledor glanced around the rather large office. "Jaag, Rag how is she?" The head doctor of Gesondheid Center greeted Dumbledor along with Jaag, before answering the question. "Well physically she is fine, a little banged up, nothing everlasting, but emotionally she is a bit… crushed should I say. She will need time to work through them."

Dumbledor nodded "Of course anyone in such a situation would. Have you mentioned anything to her?" Dumbledor gave the two men a curious look. "Of course not Dumbledor, we have not mentioned anything of what she is to expect when she leaves here. I believe she is to be placed with a member of the Bemba tribe. Is this your intention?" Rag did his best to sound up beat but in all honesty he had become kind of fond of the young girl who had become best friends with his son.

"No, I believe it is time to tell her the truth. She has lost the only family she can remember the least we can do is give back what family she has left event if she can not remember him. Her brother is eager to meet her and has decided to take complete responsibility for her as her guardian." Rag traded a look with Jaag, before turning back to Dumbledor. "Do you honestly think this a good idea? After all she has just lost the only family she ever knew she had. Do you really want to tell her just now that that family was a lie, her whole life has been built on lies?"

"I think there will be no better time then now. Perhaps there was one before now but that time is past. We must think of her future as well as her brother's. She deserves to know that truth." Jaag nodded his head. "Perhaps he is right Rag. She should learn from us before she gets older to learn from somewhere else. Her marriage papers will have her legal name as well as any other legal trance action." Rag's eyebrows meet in the center of his forehead. "If you honestly believe it is for the best then I will not go against you. Just please take into account Shie's health, and emotional state. Break it to her gently is all I ask."

Dumbledor smiled putting a hand on Rag's shoulder. "Of course I shall. I would not think to do it any other way."

Shie looked toward the door as it opened to admit an elderly man with white hair and beard, wearing purple robes. He had half-moon spectacles on that didn't diminish the twinkling blue eyes behind them in the least.

"Ah… I'm glad to find you awake." Shie blinked and stared at the man. "You are?" She couldn't place this man at all. She was pretty sure if she had ever met such a man just from his looks he would be one hard person to forget. "Yes, I am. My name is Albus Dumbledor; I am the Headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizarding." She looked over to the man's shoulder to the two men who stood just inside the door.

"I know this is a bit odd Shie, but we have something very important to talk with you about. We're going to need a bit of patience form you. Professor Dumbledor will do his up most to explain this as best as he can." Medi-wizard Rag seemed a bit unsure about what he was saying.

"Well shall we all sit. I think we will all be a little more comfortable don't you?" it was a rhetorical question that no one bothered answering. Suddenly four chairs appeared in a circle around the end of Shie's bed. "Mr. Sade wont you join us?" the young boy who during this whole time had not said a word simply sat in the chair farthest to Shie's right.

"Miss. Shie… I am having trouble deciding on a delicate way to put this, so I will try to be as gentle as possible while still being blunt." The man in the purple robes let a little sigh escape him. "My dear I believe it is your thoughts that you'll be placed with a member of the Bemba tribe. I regret to I inform you that, that will not be the case in this situation." Professor Dumbledor stopped in order to let this sink in.

"But… who else is there? I have no other family, and I'm still underage." Rag was the one to sigh this time. "Actually Shie, you do have other family. Someone who is more family then even parents were." Shie's eyes shifted back and forth between Rag and Jaar. "That… That's impossible."

"On the contrary young lady, many things that seem impossible are far from it. There are things that you do not know. Your life has been well sheltered for your own sake. As you did not know of this person this person did not know of you." Dumbledor removed his glasses and rubbed soothing motions over his eyes. "You see your brother's very existence, put not only his life in-danger but yours as well."

"Brother…? I don't have a brother."

* * *

Gesondheid Health

Hope you enjoyed! Please review!

sorry for the delay in posting this. There was a little computer trouble. No worries all fixed!

KCK-Lumcer (That is pronounced LOOM-Sier I know it looks nothing like it.)


	3. Meeting

Well I must say I'm a bit disappointed I've had so many readers which I'm thankful for don't get me wrong

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor his friends they do not belong to me. I make no money from the writing of this.

Well I must say I'm a bit disappointed I've had so many readers which I'm thankful for don't get me wrong. Unfortunately I've only had two reviews… It's slightly saddening. Well I'm not sure how many more chapters I'll be able to get through before I ship. (ARMY!!) but a little encouragement goes a long way. Trust me there. Well here's chapter three Enjoy oh this is so starting to get interesting!

Chapter Three

Meeting

'What are they trying to tell me? None of this is making any kind of since.' Shie felt like pulling her hair out and screaming for them to stop giving hints and explain. She waited though almost afraid of the explanation to come.

Dumbledor let a gentle simile form on him face. "Your existence has been the biggest secret of all. How shall I put this? Who you believe was your mother and father were actually very old friends, well more your father then your mother, of your actual father. You were born with the name Shie Amara Potter. You have never legally been a Lieto." All four watched anxiously for Shie's reaction.

"What do you mean I have never been a Lieto, of course I am a Lieto, how dare you say I am not." This is more how Dumbledor had expected Harry to react, Dumbledor slightly wondered if the Potters were created to keep him humble. "My dear, I assure you, you are a Lieto, but you were not born a Lieto. Lily and James Potter are your birth parents. You were born barely a month before your parents were murdered. Your have a brother almost two years older then you, his name is Harry." Again everyone waited for the boom to explode.

"That's not true. I am the only child of Daniel and Aria Lieto, my name is Shie Amara Lieto. My parents were killed in a car accident that I myself was in." Tears were slipping from the corner of her eyes as her breathing became ragged. The young man who had been standing by her side earlier jumped back to his earlier position wrapping arms around her trembling shoulders. "Hush now blom, the world is not as gloomy as it appears. Come now do not cry."

"Unfortunately dear, that is not all that we have to tell you." Rag waited for misty gray eyes to meet his own, making sure that she was still listening, before nodding to Dumbledor in a sign he should continue. "Your brother Harry, whom I have briefly mentioned, is the Boy Who Lived. He fought for several years to vanquish a dark wizard, Lord Voldemort, the same man who killed your biological parents. Your brother has finely succeeded in that talk. In England and surrounding countries your brother is a hero to the wizarding community."

"Your brother has decided that he will take legal guardianship over you until you come of age. At that time you may decide to live your life as you see fit. Until that time he has requested that you transfer to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizarding. You are to do this at the earliest convince, taking in to account your health and your new branch of knowledge." Jaar gave an encouraging smile to the girl.

Rag looked over the girl briefly before speaking "Well as far as your health goes you may leave when ever you like though I do suggest you stay at least one more night." He gave a brief smile to his son who still had a comforting arm around the girl. "Perhaps it could be arranged for Tuli to transfer with you for the time being that is if he wants to and of course if Professor Dumbledor agrees with the idea." He watched both his son and the girl's spirits rise slightly at the prospect.

"I think that would be a splendid idea. A familiar face will be quite welcome to you in a strange new place I would think. I am positive that Harry will only be delighted with the idea." Shie couldn't help but fill slightly annoyed at this hero brother of her. She hadn't even known about him for an hour and already he sounded like a spoilt, conniving little brat. There was no way out of this though; at least she would have Tuli.

_two days later_

Dumbledor glanced at the small clock in his top drawer "They should be here any moment." The nerviest look on the boy sitting in front of his desk made him want to chuckle. He'd never seen the boy in such a state. "Relax, she'll love you, I'm sure of it." 'If not she'll come to.' Dumbledor added silently. He had never tried to understand how the mind of a woman even a young one works. It was one thing that he was not all that interested in finding out. Just then there was a flash of light and a young man stepped out of the fire that was on the other side of the room from it's two occupants.

Harry glanced over the boy. Dumbledor had told him that a friend of his sister's would be coming with her to help her settle into her new life. Harry had expected another girl however and was a bit surprised to find an slightly taller then average, African with large chocolate brown eyes, dressed in a green and golden brown shirt that came down to his knees with pants the same color underneath the shirt. Around his head was a matching head band.

"Hi!" was all he said as he started to brush himself off. "I always said it was the messiest form of travel." Another flash of light and a girl on rather on the short side with hair such a dark shade of red you'd think it brown with the first glance. Freckles rested along her cheek bones just under pail blue eyes. "Oh you say that every time, Tuli." She joined the young man is brushing herself off, while taking a look around the room. She was dressed in a similar fashion to the other with only a slight difference in color and no headband. Hers were a sea blue (almost a turquoise) mixed in with a light shade of purple.

Upon noticing the two staring at them from across the room she stood straight once more. "Hello." Dumbledor came around his desk to great the two. "Welcome to Hogwarts. You're luggage has already arrived and is waiting in your rooms. We thought perhaps it best to hold off on the sorting until you've had a chance to get used to things, and if you like later you can decide whether you wish to be sorted at all. Oh look at me I'm rambling." Dumbledor waved to the young man standing by his desk. Harry had not moved further then standing upon the two's arrival.

"Harry join us please." Shie glanced at the boy who was supposed to be her brother. She couldn't see any resemblance between them. He was tall, dark skinned, bright green eyes and wild black hair. Nun of their features matched. Her thoughts were interrupted by the wizard from the other day. "Harry I'd like you to meet your sister Shie and her friend Tuli. Tuli, Shie, this is Harry." Harry did his best to give a bright smile. But he would be lying to himself if he wasn't still confused by the whole thing.

Harry led the two new arrivals up a flight of stairs and down a hall. Professor Dumbledor had arranged it so that he, his sister and her friend would all be sharing corroders. Harry stopped in front of a painting near the end of the hall. The painting was of a Native American woman sitting in a small plain of grass and wild flowers with canyons in the back ground. A tan horse with two dark brown stockings and a yellow gold main and tail stood near her, allowing the woman to rub her hands between his ears and along his neck.

"Password?" The woman gave them all a brief smile. Harry whispered just loud enough for the portrait and his two companions to here. "Tonka" As the door swung open Shie gave a curious look over at Tuli. Tuli intern look to Harry. "Tonka?" Harry shrugged his shoulders leading them into the common room. "Dumbledor's idea, it's Native American for Buffalo I think."

The common room was decorated in shades of blues, greens, and purples. Thinking on it Harry considered that it sounded like a rather strange combination but looking around the room he found he kind of liked it. The was a comfy looking love seat in front of the fire and two matching armchairs flanked it on either side. There was a large round table on the other side of the room with six chairs. Three doors lead off from this room.

Harry pointed to the room farthest to the right and from the fire place. "I believe that to be your room… sis." Harry decided to add the sis part experimentally to see if it fit. Shie said nothing but headed toward the door. "Tuli, you're the one in the middle." Tuli gave him a slight smile before following Shie's lead.

Harry took a deep breath before deciding to follow his example and head off to his room. It was decorated in shades of gold and brown hints of teal with blues and greens. The room was rather bare but that suited Harry just fine. The four post bed had almond colored hangings and a mahogany bed frame. There was a matching bedside table as well as a wardrobe. Adjacent to his bed was another door that led to his private bathroom. Sighing Harry got ready for bed before deciding to have a little chat with his sister before he turned in.

* * *

blom flower  
Tonka Buffalo

Well again thank you for reading and I hope you leave me a little tidbit on what you thought. I hope I'm able to post one more before I head out but this might be it till I get back from AIT again reviews give inspirations or at least the drive to write (Type) more.

KCK-Lumcer


	4. Trying

Disclaimer: I do not profit from the writing of this story, and I do not own most of the characters unfortunatly.

Sorry I know it's been a while, and I know this is a short chapter. But hey it's an update right. I got a bit off track earlier and hopefully I got it going back in the right direction.

Well hope you like. Let me know.

Chapter Four

Trying

Sighing Harry got ready for bed before deciding to have a little chat with his sister before he turned in. Harry was halfway across the commons room when the portrait swung open to admit his two best friends. "Harry, how are things mate? Your sister make it?" Hermione hit the red head over the back of the head.

"Didn't I say to be subtle?" She rolled her eyes as Ron rubbed the spot on the back of his head. "Hi Harry." Harry shook his head at both of them. "Hi guys, everything's fine and yes Ron she made it." Harry had to bite back on a chuckle when Hermione started jumping up and down clapping her hands.

"Can we meet her Harry? Oh I always wanted a sister." It was Ron's turn to roll his eyes. "Real subtle Herm, real subtle." Hermione stopped jumping around to glare at him. She shrugged her shoulders looking at Harry expectantly. "Well… guys see tonight might not be the best night…" Harry was having trouble deciding how best to tell his friends that his sister might not be very happy to meet them. But the creek of a door opening interrupted him.

"Oh I didn't realize anyone else was here." Shie stood in the opening of her door looking at the three. Trying to decide if she should just continue as planned or turn back around. "Um… Shie I'd like you to meet my friends." Harry's face looked almost pleading.

He sighed when she started toward them. "Shie, these are my two best friends Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley. Mione, Ron… this is my sister Shie." Harry was a bit surprised at how easy that had been. It still felt a bit awkward claiming someone he'd not know for more then twenty four hours his sister, but it seemed to fit.

Shie gave a tight lipped smile to the two. "I don't know if you realize what time it is or not but whether you do or not, it has been a trying day, and I wish for it to be over. Now if you don't mind, good night." She turned and walked straight into Tuli's room without so much as knocking. Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He flight screaming _Aaagggghhhh_ at the top of his lunges.

"Well that was just plan rude." Ron remark was followed by a crunch, and then a rather loud "_Ouch_, Herm what you do that for?" Hermione rolled her eyes. "Because Ronald, you were succeeding in being an arse. She was absolutely right, and besides who wouldn't feel a bit ill tempered in her situation?" Ron looked over his shoulder and gave a weary look to Harry. At the door Hermione stopped long enough to call a goodnight before leaving to return to their, own common room.

Harry who didn't know whether to laugh or yet again fell like screaming turned and marched straight to the same door Shie had just entered moments ago. He didn't pause to think about what he was about to do instead he merely just started banging on the door. Tuli in a calm since of presence opened it. "Yes Harry? What can I help you with?" Harry didn't even bother answering. He pushed the door wider and walked right past Tuli and up to Shie who sat on the edge of the bed.

"Listen here young lady. I understand that you've just been and still are going through some ruff times but that gives you no reason to treat my friends that way. They had nothing to do with the situation you are in right now, and have no reason to be blamed for it." Shie made to get up and leave, Harry didn't even stop talking to let her even have a chance to get a word in. He merely moved in front of her and gently pushed her back on the bed.

"I am not finished. You think that just because this all has happened it gives you the right to treat people the way you just did. Well it's going to stop here and now. You can treat me any way you wish but you will think twice before you treat members of the only real family I've ever had that way. Do I make myself clear? Oh and one last thing. Hermione has been very excited about getting to meet you and she is a very understanding person so she naturally has already forgiven you, but none the less you owe both of them an apology." Harry didn't wait for a reply. Turning on his heals he walked out and back into his own room.

That hadn't been the conversation he had planned on and it defiantly had come off a bit harsher then he had planed. Well it was just going to have to do.

&

(Mean while in Tuli's room)

Tuli stepped back as Shie grabbed on of his pillows and threw it at the now closed door. "Who does he think he is?" Tuli shook his head and his friend. "The question is Shie who do you think you are? Ah don't try to deny it. I heard you just as clearly as if I had been standing next to you. You spoke as if were the Queen of Sheba, and everything was everyone's fault."

Tuli held up his hands in a surrendering way while Shie glared daggers at him. "It's less their fault then it is his how things worked out and it's hardly his fault at all. Yes I suppose he could have turned you away, not have claimed you, but what then who knows where you maybe now. Shie I know this is not easy, but you have to admit that everyone is trying the hardest to make it as easy as possible for you. You're just not letting them and to top it all off you're making it harder on yourself as well as them."

"Try to get to know your brother, wont you? Just try that is all I'm asking." Shie let her shoulders slump. "What if I don't want to try?" Tuli shook his head. "Then who knows what you're missing out on. Give him some credit Blom he's trying it may not seem like it to you, but he is."

* * *

Blom- Tuli's nickname for Shie – means flower

Well the next update should be soon that is if I don't get extremely sick again. You guys ever hear of a thing called _bed arrest?_ I am so 'sick' of sleeping. Well hope you enjoy.


	5. Screams

I know, I know, I'm a terrible absolutely awful person. I was having a problem with getting inspiration. Well here is another chapter. Another rather short one but still more then there was.

I wont make any promises as to when I'll get around to the next chapter, but I will promise there will be more.

Enjoy!!

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters. I know, it is heart braking but JKR came up with them before me. *sighs* oh well.

* * *

~Chapter Five~

Screams

It wasn't the usual sound of His room mates stirring or even Ron probing a finger roughly intohis shoulder that woke Harry in the dead of night. It was a scream coming from some where outside his room. He didn't even stop to think what was going on, or even to wonder about his surrounds. He grabbed up his wand off the bed side table and rushed out into the other room almost crashing into a tall boy. Harry stood there slightly stunned look at the other boy till another scream pulled him out of his daze.

Harry raced to the farthest door in the room where the screams were coming from. Not pausing he blasted the door open and looked around the room. A girl with long red hair shot up in bed. Tear streaks could be seen on her pale cheeks. Taking a swift look around the room throwing a ball of light into every corner just to be double sure he let a sigh out.

Looking back to the girl he saw the boy, who he now remembered was Tuli, sat rubbing soothing circles into the girl's back. She sat staring at Harry with a slightly bewildered look. "Are you okay?" Harry felt slightly sheepish. Looking at the door that he'd just entered through he bit his lip. The door that had once fit perfectly in it's frame now hung from one hinge a few splinters sprayed the floor. It had been a mild curse in Harry's opinion, but now seemed to have been to much of an over reaction.

Shie seemed to have pulled herself out of her stupor. She pointed an accusing finger at him then at the door. "What on earth is the mater with you?" Her voice rose in volume with each new word. "How dare you just burst in hear like you own the world? I tell you some thing here and now, you don't. Now get out." The young man sitting by her tried to shush her, but Harry just shook his head at him. Shrugging his shoulders waved his had at the door not bothering to speak the spell out loud. He watched as the door righted it's self, fixing itself back to the hinge, and the splinter fitting back in their old places. You couldn't even tell the door had ever been in such a disastrous state.

Pulling open the door Harry walked out into the common room, closing it behind him before he slumped against the wall. It had been only a month or so since he had stopped waking up believing he had heard one of his friends screaming. Or felt blood seeping though his clothing, feeling haunted eyes watch him as he tried to stop the blood that flowed from so many. The pleads, cries, screams and shouts he could still hear if he closed his eyes with his guard down even just a bit.

Hearing Shie's screams had brought him back to that time and place. Waking up just the way he had the first time the screams had started.

Lord Voldemort had token a leaf out of the Native American's books. Slowly torturing family member or fiends of Harry Potter's supporters. Harry had held Hermione through every scream, yelp, and curse her parents had issued. It had been a whole day before either of their screams seceded.

Taking in a deep breath for support Harry pushed himself away from the wall and went back to his room. He new that if he went back to sleep he'd only hear the screams again. Taking out his potions book and some parchment he climbed up and made himself comfortable in the middle of his bed.

*~*~*

"Harry… Harry" Hermione whispered as gently as possible know the signs by now of another one of Harry's restless nights. She gently placed a hand on his shaking shoulder. He bolted straight up. "What happened?" Hermione tried to give a smile. She knew he was still in the past and needed a minuet to adjust to the now. "You missed breakfast, we thought we should come check on how things were."

She didn't bother mentioning the state in which she found him. He sighed running shaky fingers through his hair looking down at his sweat soaked pajamas. "Yeah everything's fine. You said we, where's Ron?"

Harry was trying to see past Hermione to the door that she'd left ajar. "Oh you know him he's still sulking over last night I sent him to the common room. I'm to report to him why you skipped breakfast." Harry shook his head at her. He was used to his friend's unusual ethics by now and didn't even bother trying to be worried about it.

Making a face at the ink covered blankets Hermione waved her wand clearing up the whole mess. It was quite obvious that her friend had fallen asleep while working on a paper for one of their classes and so decided that it would be contradicting if she reprimanded him for doing so on his bed. 'At least he was working on something school related other then Quidditch' she ground her teeth thinking of a certain red haired boy.

"I need a shower and I promised McGonagall I would show Shie and Tuli around today." Harry let out a dry sigh getting out from under the thick covers. "Tell Ron I'll come see ya'll later and if he wants I'll go flying with him." He didn't miss the face Hermione made. "Sure I'll tell him. It just might be a relief to be rid of him for a while I have trouble concentrating on studying with him yapping nonstop." Harry gave a small laugh and smiled at Hermione. He knew she wasn't really complaining, not really.

* * *

*Hope you enjoyed! Please review. The more reviews the more motivated I am!! ^-^


	6. Author's Note

My Dear Readers,

Unfortunately for you my readers my laptop has whacked out, gone on strike, or should I say just on the fritz.

I'm not expecting it to be fixed any time before February. I do sincerely apologize. I will do my best to update as soon as possible.

Akito17 has been a gem and allowed me to post this authors note on their laptop.

Please don't loose heart I will continue to update.

Bless you all!!

KCK-Lumcer


	7. Odd Thoughts

I do not own Anything it all belongs to J. K. Rowling

I was rereading in order to start chapter seven when I realized I had made quite a few more mistakes then usual so I have gone back and fixed many of them. This is for anyone who has already read this chapter and have noticed the slight difference.

~ Chapter Six ~

Odd Thoughts

Harry gritted his teeth as he heard Shie release another sigh. 'Honestly' "Are we about done here?" taking in a calming breath, he slowly let it out before answering. "Yeah, sure, if you have any trouble finding any of your classes just ask someone. Pretty much everyone already knows you're my sister so you shouldn't have any pranksters." He could tell by the look on her face that she was about to give a sarcastic reply when suddenly an arm swung around his shoulders.

Still a bit sensitive from his rough night he jumped. "Wow, calm down man. It's only me." Looking over to the platinum blond standing next to him Harry rolled his eyes. "You love doing that." Draco gave one of his devilish grins. "Any who, I heard Granger telling the Weasel that you were planning on going flying later."

Shaking his head he sighed, "Nothing ever gets past you. What about it, and if you tell me not to go I ring your scrawny little neck."

Shie watched the exchange of words between the two. It was quite an odd conversation to say the least. Others had stop to have a small chat with her brother, but had not talked long and mostly they had come to be introduced.

"So I was thinking. It's been a while and we all could use some fun. Why don't I get everyone together and we have some matches? We all have the same advantages and disadvantages. Say? I'm sure I could talk one of the teachers in to reefing." Harry worked the idea over in his mind. He couldn't think of one single reason not to. "Yeah sure. Let me know when and I'll be there."

Draco looked quite pleased, and then as if he had just noticed the two standing just to the side he gave them both a dazzling smile. "Name's Draco, Draco Malfoy. It is a pleasure to meet Harry's sister and her friend. Sorry I can't stay to get acquainted I have a match to arrange." And with that he was gone.

Harry thought back to not long ago when Draco was Malfoy and Malfoy would have gone to any length to see Harry die a slow and painful death. It had been during the last battle when Malfoy had snuck back into the castle risking being killed on sight in order to pledge his loyalty to the light and to Harry.

Ever since then it was almost as if the past had never happened between the two almost as if Harry had token Draco's offer of friendship that day on the train. Shaking his head he focused on the present.

"Well would you care to go to a game of Quidditch?" Tuli raised his eyebrow. "Sure… what's Quidditch?" Harry was needless to say startled. "Umm well… it's hard to explain. Basically it's a game with three whoops on each side. Your teams goal is to get the…" Harry almost said Quafle but decided they probably wouldn't know what that was. "a large red ball through one of the hops. While avoiding two smaller but heavier balls from hitting you, until the Seeker finds the, smallest and fastest ball, and catches it to end the game."

"You will probably understand the whole thing better once you see a game." Harry took in the unsure looks of the two and just decided to let it go. "Well I'll let you know when we decide to play and you can come watch if you want to."

* * *

It had been some time since Harry had left the two of them to there own devices. After writing a letter Tuli had gone out to find the library and something interesting to read, leaving Shie alone in the common room.

Shie was trying to decide whether or not she liked being left alone when a knock came from the opposite side of the portrait.

Shie starred at the door till the knock came again and she decided to go ahead and answer it. Pushing open the portrait she found the bushy brown haired girl from the night before standing there smiling.

"Hi" Shie took her time in offering her own greeting before stepping to the side to let her in. "I know things where kind of rushed last night so I'll introduce myself, I'm Hermione Granger."

* * *

Harry could see Hermione, Shie and Tuli sitting together in the stands. Draco pulled up his broom beside Harry's taking a few seconds to see what he was looking at.

"How's that coming along?" He knew he wouldn't have to specify, Harry would know what he meant. Harry's shoulders shrugged "To be honest I'm not real sure." Turning to face Draco Harry pushed all problems away to the back of his mind as he always did when on his broom. "Come on we've got a game to play and your dead wrong if you think I'm going to go easy on you just because we're friends now."

Draco rolled his eyes. "You're senile if you thought I thought you would for even a moment."

And they were off. Harry's eyes darted around searching for that ever familiar gleam of the Snitch.

Tuli looked at the girl sitting next to him. They had been friends since the moment they were born. (or so he had thought) They were barely days apart in age, but their personalities could not have been more opposite.

It was odd to think that this whole time they had known each other, and grown up together much as brother and sister, she had, had a brother all along. Looking at them you'd never guess they were related in any way. If you watched them closely enough though you could see the spark of similarity.

Tuli couldn't help wondering if he was being of more help or just being more in the way by staying. Would they be better off trying to work things out if she were alone? If she couldn't run to him for support or understanding?

He decided that he would study on that thought. See what happened, and make a decision later.

Suddenly there was a shout. "Harry! Look OUT!!"

Looking up Tuli watched as Harry tried to maneuver his broom out of the way of a ball Hermione had said was called a Bludger. Harry didn't quite get it out of the way in time. Tuli wanted to turn his head away and not watch but his eyes wouldn't close and his head wouldn't turn. The bludger hit Harry square in his right shoulder. The momentum from the hit sent Harry toppling off his broom backwards and he began to fall.

* * *

It was as if every one had been given instructions on what to do. As if they had rehearsed it a thousand times. Two Players swooped to catch Harry. One went flying straight to the school. Hermione Cast several quick spells, and dashed down the stairs to the field.

Shie took all this in as if she were watching from somewhere else. As if she could see every persons actions with out seeing anyone's.

'Was he that special? Surly no one would react that way for just anyone.' Later she would wonder why her first thought hadn't been 'will he be alright?' right now though that was far from her mind.

* * *

I am truely sorry this took so long to get up. My Laptop is still out of order. But I hope the extra long chapter will help make up for the delay. I'll try to update again real soon. I need your help. Should Tuli stay or should he go? Lend me your thoughts.

KCK-Lumcer


	8. An Almost Ouch

* * *

I do not own Harry Potter or it's charaters/settings. J. K. Rowling owns it all.

~ Chapter Seven ~

An Almost Ouch

Draco looked over his shoulder at the girl who was reluctantly following him to the infirmary. He couldn't figure out what was up with her. Her brother was in the hospital wing and she looked as if she could really care less.

He had been told on several occasions that he was a heart less son of a bitch, but even he cared about his family.

Draco had thought it odd that when he had reached the infirmary, physically carrying Harry, whom once Madam Pomfrey had taken charge of Harry, that Ron had asked him to fetch Harry's sister. Draco's immediate thought was 'wasn't she already here?' and it immediately switched to 'why wasn't she already here?'

Holding the door open for Shie to walk though he decided to pretend he hadn't noticed she didn't care in hopes that she was just a very good actor. "Don't worry it look's worse then it is. He's been though worse he'll come out this just fine." He added the last little part hoping it might spark something in her.

Shie just wanted to roll her eyes at the blond. 'he'd merely fallen from his broom.' The thought died almost instantly as a spot was opened for her in the circle of observers around the hospital bed.

Harry's shirt was even a darker red then it had been earlier. A bruise could already been seen forming above his shirt's collar, and he was deathly pale. Shie had just enough time to take all this in when a woman bustled over and started shooing people out the door. "I'm Sorry miss but you'll have to leave." Shie had expected this and was turning to leave when someone spoke up. "That's Harry's sister Madam Pomfrey." She wasn't quiet sure who it was that had said it, but apparently being his sister meant something.

"Oh you may stay then just stay quiet alright." Every one else left leaving a silence only disturbed by the shuffling of the nurse's feet.

Just then Harry's eyes shot open. Shie jumped not expecting him to be awake. His eye's were slightly misted over, but they were slowly clearing. Shie watched, as Harry seemed to take in his surroundings. When his eye's landed on her, she was slightly startled as he gave her a bright smile. "It's alright, just a scratch."

The way he put his own discomfort aside to reassure her made something in her squeeze. Their moment was interrupted though. "Well Mr. Potter I suppose if you compare this to your list of previous ones I suppose it is just a scratch. However by it's self as it is now this is no small thing. Your collar bone has been broken, that wont be to bad healing might be a might sore for a few days, but you've lost a good bit of blood so you'll be staying here for at least a few hours. If you were anyone else I'd say the night, but I doubt I could get you to stay settled that long. Now drink these." She left a few potions by his bedside and walked off.

Shie sighed; there it was once again. The Hero getting his way without even a ounce of protest against it.

Harry bit the inside of his cheek to keep a pain free face so as not to worry his sister. It wasn't the worst he had ever felt. He would defiantly live.

"Listen I know one of those potions is a sleep potion. I'd hate to feel you were obligated to sit here while I slept the affects of my accident off. So why don't you go on and have a great afternoon I'll see you tonight okay."

Harry gave her another heart felt smile and watched as she stood and walked out not even answering him. The minuet the infirmary door was closed he bite his lip in a silent groan of pain as he reached over with his good arm to grab the potions.

* * *

Hermione pinched Ron's arm. They stood just outside the portrait to Harry's private common room. "Ron come on she's probably worried sick, you know Harry would kill us if he thought we didn't at least checkup on her." Ron groaned, right now he'd rather be checking up on his best mate then his best mate's sister, but as always Herm was right.

With one final glare Hermione spoke the password. "Tonka" she pushed Ron though the open portrait, and followed just behind him. The common room was basically deserted. So Hermione walked to the far door and knocked smartly on the frame.

"Shie it's Hermione and Ron." The door cracked slightly. "What you want?" Hermione gave a soft smile while Ron glared daggers into the girl. He didn't care what Dumbledor said there was no way she was kin of Harry's.

* * *

Harry gave a slight wince as he pushed his bedroom door open with his right arm. Sighing he gently shrugged out of his shirt and threw it across the room. He had woken up later then he thought he would, so naturally everyone must be asleep.

At least that is what he thought. He hadn't bothered to close the door to tired to even complete that task he was about to climb into bed when a knock came and a small "hem hum". Turning Harry gave a small tired smile.

"Hi Tuli, come on in." Tuli came in and took in the practically bare room. His room even upon arrival hadn't been this bare, but decided to put that out of his mind. It didn't make much of a difference to him how Harry preferred to decorate his room.

"I thought that it would only be polite to let you know that I'm leaving in the morning. I've been giving it a lot of thought and I'm not helping Shie move on. If anything I'm holding her back. She's hurting and right now she's pushing that on anyone within reach, but mostly on you. I'm hoping with out me in the middle she'll start accepting things. I've already told her, and she's not exactly on speaking terms with me right this second, I hope you will keep me posted on how she is doing until she sees fit to forgive me."

Harry took in his practically resigned demeanor. Harry had learned long ago he had no right to try to change someone's mind or decision. People made their own choices for their own reasons, just as he himself did on many occasions. "Of course I will. I'm glade I have had the opportunity to know you. I know my sister is blessed to have you as a friend."

Harry watched as several thoughts seemed to cross the other's face all at once. "Thank you. I am glade it was you that is her brother." With that he walked out. Seconds later Harry heard the door to next room shut.

Sighing Harry waved his hand at his door to tired even to bother with his wand. He crawled up into his bed with out even bothering to take off his jeans. Closing his eyes letting the darkness over take him.

* * *

Harry Gave a small chuckle as Ron droned on about the evils of homework. "I mean honestly in a hundred years or so there going to discover Homework as the cause for cancer or something just as deadly." Hermione rolled her eyes trying her best to hide her appalled look. 'how could such a wonderful thing be the cause of something so awful.' Harry could practically read the thought on her face which only made him laugh harder.

It took him a moment to notice it was Shie walking in front of him fixing to head down one of the flights of stairs. About to go passed with out bothering her, time seemed to slow down and speed up at the same time.

Someone whistled and called something out. Harry really wasn't paying a great deal of attention, but apparently Shie was. She turned around to tell the person something forgetting she had just started to take a step down the flight of stairs. She felt her foot hit the edge of the stair and keep going. Immediately she dropped all her books and reached for the railing to stop herself but found it out of reach.

Almost by magic (no pun intended) something grabbed the back of her shirt. The fall she had been expecting never came turning her head to look behind her she realized it had not been something but someone.

* * *

Harry stood directly behind her a hand clenching the back of her shirt. She noticed his face slowly growing ghostly white and small beads of sweat appearing above his brow before he reached out with his other arm. Looping it around her waist and pulling her back against his chest. She heard him let out a loud gust of air as if he had been holding it the whole time. "Are you alright?" He spun her around and looked her up and down before he gave another sigh. "You'll be okay. Please be more care, and ignore dim wits." With a wave of his wand all her books were stacked back up and he gently placed them back in her arms.

Shie couldn't quiet figure out what exactly had happened. Right now she should be a pile of bruised bones at the bottom of this very flight of stairs and instead she was staring back at her brother trying to figure out where he'd come from and how he had gotten there so quickly.

"You best hurry or you'll be late for class." Before turning and heading back to his friends he gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze. She watched him walk off seeming not to notice the small crowd around the group. Suddenly a boy jumped out of the crowd and started stammering apologies. She wasn't really paying any attention until someone else started speaking.

"Orla you best just start praying now that Harry doesn't find out that it was you that nearly caused his sister to fall. I certainly wont be coming to the defense of your stupidity if he does." There was a few murmured agreements before everyone headed off in their own directions hurrying to beat the bell.

* * *

I hope you like this chapter! I tried extra hard to make it a little longer then the others. I'm gettine better at the updating thing dont you think? (i hope i didnt just jinks myself) Review soon! I'll put up two Chapters next time if I get a review from some one new!!!

Thank you for reading!!

KCK-Lumcer


	9. Special

I don't own Harry Potter. That honor goes to J. K. Rowling.

Hope you enjoy!!!

* * *

~ Chapter Eight ~

Special

Harry sighed he thought he had been hiding it pretty well, but there was no fooling Hermione. He could tell by the look she was giving him that she wasn't fooled one bit. "You strained your shoulder didn't you?"

"It's nothing Mione, just a little sore." She pursed her lips together giving him that look that said not to minimize the truth. "It's the truth. I just brought out the soreness. I'm fine, and stop looking at me like that." He gave her a small glare.

"I can't believe how close of a call that was." This was not the first nor the second nor the third time Ron had stated this, but the tenth or twelfth. "Yes Ron it was a close call, it was lucky Harry was there now please stop saying that. You sound just like a broken record and you're getting on my nerves." Hermione seemed in a slight huff.

Ron paused for a moment a thoughtful look on his face. "Harry man, explain something to me mate... What exactly is a _broken record_?"

* * *

"Harry's fast isn't he?" Shie spun around not realizing anyone had been near by. She gave a small smile to the blond boy walking at her side. "Yes he is I suppose."

"He's always been slightly fast. I think it was the need for speed and quick thinking though during the war that really did it though." She sighed in exasperation.

"Tell me what makes _my brother_ so bloody special?" The question wasn't exactly a shock to Malfoy, but he took his time thinking of how to answer.

"Next time you're about your brother pay close attention. Pay attention to every little thing he does. In the morning when he gets up notice the dark circles under his eyes. When he enters each room how his eyes scan it from top to bottom, side to side, taking in each and every possible danger. Possible dangers to him or to anyone else in the room. Listen to him when he talks, how he carefully words each sentence. Most of all notice how he is when he doesn't realize your there, or when his mind has wondered off and there is a loud noise."

"These things don't make him special, they're the side effects of the life he has lived. Look around," Draco paused long enough for her eyes to scan the halls full of people. "each and every soul you see, your brother has saved their lives in one form or another at a great sacrifice to himself. He's never asked for anything in return, though he could technically hold the wizarding world at his feet." Draco studied her for a moment. "The question shouldn't be what make's him special, not why is he special, but why isn't he?"

* * *

With that Draco turned leaving Shie at the door to the Charms class. She bore an almost stunned look. Draco smirked 'that should keep her thoughts hopping for a while.'

What Draco had said earlier had been bothering her all day. Shie was used to thinking things were exactly how they seemed. Draco's words though made her mind start turning over new ideas, but it was all starting to become frustrating.

Shie stopped in the middle of the hall and stamped her foot. All her thoughts were getting mixed in with each other and everything else. Nothing was making any kind of since once so ever.

She pushed the whole thing away. 'I'll think of it later, or not at all, at the moment it doesn't really mater either way, but if I keep at it like this I'll make my self go mad.' With that thought and with every one still staring at her from her odd behavior she continued down the hall.

* * *

_Shie… Shie… Shie…_

'_Father?' Dad, dad I'm coming wait. I'm coming! _

_Shie… 'mom?' Mom, Dad wait I'm coming._

"_Ahhhhhhhhhhhh"_

_Shie jerked up, fighting her own cover when the sound of a crash registered. In the door frame stood a slightly ruffled Harry. The sight of him made Shie heart hurt even more. It only made the realization that the dream had been real more clear. _

_The dream had been slightly different then the real thing. She hadn't been searching for her parents. She had been ridding in the car with them when it had happened, in her dream though she had just made it around the corner in time to see the wreck._

_She didn't even notice the tears flowing down her check till a rough hand gently wiped them away. Looking up she saw Harry sitting on the edge of her bed facing her. She started rubbing at her eyes furiously. "Have another bad dream?" The question was slightly annoying because the answer was obvious. _

"_What do you think?" His only response was a slight smile. "Come on." He took her hand and pulled it slightly. "Where are we going? It's the middle of the night." He shrugged his shoulders and continued leading her down a hall. Before she even realized how long they had been walking her bare feet were walking on dew covered grass. _

_Harry took a moment to glance at the girl standing next to him. She was looking down at the ground with either bewilderment or disdain. He nibbled the corner of his lip not quite sure he was doing the right thing, but he had to give it a try. _

_Harry took her by the waist and lifted her onto the lowest branch of a tree ignoring the slight squeak of protest. Then using her branch as a foot hold he climbed into the next branch. "This is where I started coming after the war. Sometimes I'd wake as you did and come running out here. Just to watch the lake…" He paused not sure what he was telling her or why. "When something bad happens for some reason our minds don't let us forget." He offered her as gentle of a smile as possible. "I'll let you know though, there isn't a single person here who hasn't woken up in the middle of the night to some memory that they'd rather leave forgotten." _

_  
Harry let the silence fill in between them. Keeping an eye on the distant horizon, the sun would be up soon…_

* * *

_I know it's kind of on the short side and it's really late, but I had a block for a bit on this chapter about half way through. _

_It turned out a bit different then I had intended in the beginning, but I kind of like it this way. Even I'm figuring things out chapter by chapter as I hope you are too._

_Any thoughts on what should happen in the future share them please. _

_KCK-Lumcer_


	10. Tears

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! I make no money from writing this.

Enjoy!!

Warnings: Just the tiniest bit of Yaoiin this chapter and most likely more to come in future chapters. If you'd rather not read completely understood but I hope you give it a shot.

* * *

~ Chapter Nine ~

Tears

Harry leaned over the sink, holding his head in his hands. He had a killer head ach and was starting to feel sick. Sighing he started to splash water on his face, when a hand started to smooth back his hair. "Harry are you alright?" Harry almost let go a sigh of relief. Taking a moment to dry his hands and face before answering. "Yeah, just another head ach."

Soft hands gripped his shoulders and pulled him against a strong chest. Harry did sigh this time in contempt. Gentle fingers started to rub circles at his temples. "You push yourself to hard Harry." Harry turned around wrapping his arms around the small waist and placing his forehead on the other's shoulder.

Draco changed his ministrations from Harry's temples to his back. "You've got to start taking it easy. You're exhausted I can see it in ever line of your features. You're going back to bed and I am not taking any answer but okay or yes."

Harry pulled up his head with a mischievous smile on his face. "How about sure." Draco rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, yeah you impertinent…" What ever it was Draco was going to say drifted away as the arms around him tightened and Harry buried his face into the crock of Draco's neck.

"Harry what's the matter?" Draco new he had let his voice sound his worry. Harry gave no answer but merely shook his head. "Come on…" Draco bit his bottom lip as Harry moved away but took his hand in a fierce hold. Even when Harry was hurting he tried to put up a brave front.

Hermione gripped Ron's arm as Draco and Harry passed. "OUCH! What Hermione?" She waited a few minuets. Making sure that Harry and Draco were both a good distance away. "Harry looks awful. I know he's been having nightmares again, but you know him. He's not going to say one word." Ron and Hermione's worried eyes followed Harry and Draco till they were out of sight.

* * *

Shie was working on some unfinished homework at the table in the common room when Harry and Draco came into the room. She studied the two for a minuet taking in the clasped hands and the watchful eyes that never left her brother.

Harry noticing her in her little corner smiled and walked toward her leaving Draco in the center of the room. Peering over her shoulder he glanced at the paper she was working on. "How is it coming?" He sounded generally interested. Looking over her shoulder she took in his features. That hadn't really talked since that morning. They'd sat in the tree until Harry had announced that the others would be waking up soon.

She hadn't noticed it then, but now she could see the purple lines under his eyes and the paleness of his skin. I guess it wasn't all that noticeable unless you were close, but the sight kind of startled her. "Pretty good almost done." He nodded and smiled. "If you need any help just let me know if I can't help you I'm sure I know some one who can." He patted her shoulder and stared back toward the blond. "I'm going to go lay down for a bit, wake me if you need me."

She raised her brows as the two entered Harry's room and closed the door behind them. She watched and waited for some time expecting Draco to come back out. When he did she shook her head and concentrated back on her work.

* * *

Now that they were alone Draco let his worry show on his face. The moment the door was shut he watched as Harry's shoulders slumped and his hands started shaking. Taking Harry's shoulders he turned him so that they were now facing each other. Draco's heart cried out in pain as he watched a single tear trace its way down Harry's cheek.

"Love what is the mater? Come here." Harry let him pull him close. Draco could feel Harry's shoulders start shaking as he started to cry in earnest. "I'm just tired Dray." Despite his tears Harry voice was clear and strong. The statement didn't help dispel Draco's worry however.

Draco waited till the flow of tears had subsided then laid down opening his arms waiting for Harry to curl up in them. He didn't wait long, he gave a small smile as Harry placed a small kiss on his cheek and snuggled close against his chest. He wrapped his arms protectively around the small boy.

* * *

I know not exactly what you were looking for, I'm going with the flow here… I have absolutely no idea what is coming next any suggestions will be taken into consideration.

This chapter is soully dedicated to a very persistent reviewer Akito17! I told you I'd get around to it. Tell me what you think, and sprout some thoughts for what happens next!! (I mean it or I'll tell Celestial Reign on you! See if I don't!!!)

Hope every one likes.

KCK-Lumcer


	11. The sound of Crystal

Disclaimer: Putting this up every time is getting to be disheartening. I admit it okay… I do not own Harry potter or any of it's characters. JKR had the idea before me.

Hope you enjoy this is the longest chapter yet if I'm not mistaken… let me know what you think.

* * *

~Chapter Ten~

The sound of Crystal

Harry was back to all smiles, he hadn't mentioned a single word about the other night and every time Draco tried to bring it up he would delicately change the subject. Draco was still quite worried about it and hadn't quite given up on trying to get some answers but for now he let it be.

Harry was still desperately trying to get his sister's ice wall to melt. If he had asked Draco he probably would have advised not to waist his time, though Draco knew he could never truly say that to Harry.

* * *

Harry felt like all his old wounds had suddenly reappeared. He knew it was the ruff nights, the constant nightmares and the sleepless hours, but there wasn't a whole lot he could do. Dreamless potions had long since stopped working. And even Hermione's revised potion no longer worked.

He could tell that Draco was still a good bit worried, but he worked hard to make him believe everything was alright. The other night the head ach on top of everything else had just ended up being too much. The few hours that Draco and he had slept had helped tremendously. Draco always seemed to have that ability. Since they had become friends and even before they had started going out circumstances had demanded that they sleep in the same bed though they had yet to do the naughty. As long as Draco was beside him or holding him he didn't dream and if he did they were the rare sweet dreams that he so longed for.

Harry hated making people worry about him. It made him feel childish and he'd much rather someone be worried about something more important any way. It was a Hogmeade's Saturday and Harry had originally opted for staying at school, but had promised Draco he would meet him for lunch if nothing else. Harry sighed making his way through the gate and down the path toward the Three Broomsticks.

Draco had propped himself leisurely against the wall of The Honey Duke's waiting patiently for Harry. It was a pretty nice day out so it didn't bother him much that Harry was running a few minuets late. He knew Harry would be there, he had promised after all.

Draco was thinking over the last few days and the secret gift he had picked up for Harry when several screams ripped through the air. It came from just up ahead and Draco didn't wait to think about the danger waiting up ahead but started off at a run. As he turned around the corner he started verbally abashing himself with his thoughts. 'You imbecile, you stupid, stupid nut case, you're suppose to think things through before gallivanting off to the rescue. You have no plan once so ever…' Draco ground his teeth together hissing the words "I blame you for this Harry, you've turned me into so kind of a Gryffindork."

Draco pulled up short at the sight in front of him. A man in the full attire of a death eater had one are wrapped around the waist of non-other then Shie Potter. Three bodies laid motionless around the two as Shie continued to scream and kick doing her darnedest to make him let go. "You, stop that this instant you little wench or you'll wish you had." He slapped her hard across the face startling a yelp of pain out of her. Draco had just risen his wand when he felt something he hadn't felt since the fall of the Dark Lord.

Before he could look away to find the source of this feeling Shie was retched from the Death Eater's hold by invisible hands and then slammed into a tree as if he had been hit by a charging bull. The man had enough time to let out an 'umph' before he was gone. Finally turning from the seen he had been watching Draco found the source of the 'feeling'. It was Harry and he was livid.

He didn't say a single word, but waved his hands toward the three stunned girls who woke instantly looking around in a fright. Lifted his sister off the ground where she sat in tears. Carrying her bridal style Harry walked back to the school. Draco followed at a small distances, he could still feel the anger surrounding Harry.

Draco could feel Harry's feelings rolling off of him like tidal waves. When Harry stopped to finally let it go it was not going to be a pretty sight and to be honest Draco really wasn't looking forward to it. When Harry was in this state it scared him, yes Draco Malfoy admits something scares him. Harry walked straight into the infirmary Draco only steps behind. He watched silently as Harry gently laid a still crying Shie on one of the beds, the bed Draco had come to think of as Harry's since it was the one he always had when ever he was in here.

Draco watch slightly astounded as Harry placed a gentle kiss on Shie's forehead then turned and walked right past him and through the doors. Draco hurried after him. He knew not to try to talk to Harry just yet. That would be really dumb of him if he did. Slowly he worried his bottom lip as he followed the silent man to his common room. Draco had just enough time to shut the door when he heard the first item smash against a wall.

Draco turned to look at the seen. Harry stood in the middle of the room his back to Draco. Even if he couldn't see his face Draco knew Harry had silent tears running down his face. He watched as a crystal vase appeared out of thin air to be thrown across the room to be shattered. Item after Item was thrown. Till Harry was panting slightly and there was a glean of sweat on his brow and the back of his neck.

Harry paused in his controlled destruction just standing there. Draco waited a few extra minuets to make sure there was no item in Harry's hand that could be thrown at him. stepping up behind Harry Draco laced his arms under Harry's, wrapping them around the other man's waist pulling his back close to his chest. Draco place a light kiss on the back of Harry's neck. "It's okay Harry, everything's going to be okay."

* * *

Shie had sat there in the infirmary a good bit after Madam Pomfrey had taken care of the small scraps she had received and lessoned the swelling and bruise that was forming just under her eye and along the ridge of her left cheek. She had given herself a chance to make sure the waterworks show was over before she left the infirmary.

Opening the portrait to her and Harry's common room she stopped just inside the room. The only other occupants in the room were obviously to absorbed in what was going on to have noticed that any one had arrived. She gave a slight winch when an item smashed against the wall across from her with a loud shatter. She opened her eyes to see the guy named Draco coming up behind her brother and cautiously wrapping his arms around him from behind. His words were spoken soft but Shie still heard them. "It's okay, everything's going to be okay."

The voice that answered back was not so soft spoken, and it was not a voice she had heard before. It sounded as if it were dead and it just didn't know it yet. "IT. IS. NOT. OKAY." The voice grew louder and harsher. "It will never BE okay. That slime ball had her in his hands Draco, he hit her, he could have taken her."

"But he didn't, you stopped him Harry." Draco's voice seemed as if he were trying to reach a part of Harry he couldn't touch.

"What about next time. I can't protector, no mater how hard I try, or what I do to keep her safe, I can't. They will hurt her in some form or fashion and there is not a damn thing I can do to stop it…"

"I can't even send her back to the safe haven she grew up in, because they know about her now. She would be in even more danger there. If only I had told Dumbledor, no she should stay where's she's safe and loved. She'd never now, this would never have happened to her."

It looked as if Draco was going to say something but her brothers rambling voice continued on not even noticing.

"Ah but no, I had to go and think of the word 'family', I thought she needed to be with family, but what do I know? How could I possibly think that? I don't even know what it means to be a family, or what a family is. So how could I have possibly thought I could provide one?"

Shie bit the inside of her bottom lip not sure she wanted to hear anymore.

"They'll take her Draco, just like they took everyone else." Shie watched as her brother turned around only seeing Draco. She took in the tear streaks on his face the blood that smeared his lips where he had bitten clean through the flesh. "They take her, just like they took you."

She closed her eyes as Draco crushed her brother against his chest, letting Harry bury his face in the crock of his neck. She was right he didn't want to hear anymore. Just as silently as she came in she left.

alking out to the tree Harry had token her to only days ago Shie pulled her self up onto the sturdy branch and laid her head against the trunk; trying to figure out everything that was going on. When she heard a soft mumble and then he couldn't move. With out the ability to balance herself she fell backwards hitting the ground with a loud 'thunk'. "Well, well, well it looks as if I've caught a little birdie." Shie tried to let out a scream, but couldn't even open her mouth to do so. The man standing over her waved his wand and her world went black.

* * *

I thought about stopping it right after then paragraph before the last, but I thought I give you all a little tide bit to keep your mind hopping. Tell me what you think. this chapter was most likely the most out of the blue one's and hardest to write. I hadn't planned for this to happen but I believe it will work out better this way.

(this is a special aka personal AN for Akito17)

P.S. "Akito dear, someone didn't give me any ideas for the new chapter so I'm sending Tyi after them… I'll give you three guess as to whom he's after and the first two don't." XP !

R&R Pretty Please.

KCK-Lumcer


	12. Little Bad Guys

**AN: **I apologize for taking so long to update. Some personal info as to why… My grandmother just passed away her funeral is tomorrow afternoon. My dad just had surgery and is still not getting around so well so it may be a while yet before I update again. I just couldn't sleep and this story kept hopping around in my head. I changed it up yet again but hey let me know what you think…

Disclaimer: Not mine nor will it ever be.

Enjoy!!!

~Chapter Eleven~

Little Bad Guys

"How on earth did that guy get on school grounds and who is he?"

"I'm not sure, to the contrary belief, I really don't know everything."

There was a growl as if of frustration.

The talk died out a bit giving Shie's aching head a moment to focus on things. 'Okay… I'm on a bed apparently. Did I fall asleep?... No that's not right… I had been in the tree but then what?' For the life of her she couldn't remember how she came to be in a bed from being in a tree.

Slowly Shie opened her eyes, closing them again quickly to shut out the bright glaring lights from above.

"Ah Miss Potter, I'm glad to see you awake." Shie ground her teeth a bit. She hated to be referred to as _Miss Potter_.

Shie opened her eyes once again this time a bit more cautiously. Glancing around she came to the awareness of where she was. "Why am I in here again?"

Madam Pomfrey provided a kind smile. "It seems you had a bit of a fall. Now I need you to take these and try not to move your head about to much. It has quite a bump." Shie gave the potion a bit of a wary glance before drinking it down.

The woman nodded satisfied. Turning around she addressed someone close by. "Now Mr. Potter try not to upset her and keep it short she'll need some rest. Apparently she received a silent reply because she moved away occupying herself with something else somewhere else.

Glancing over Shie took in the almost haggard look of her brother. He looked tired and warn in more ways then she thought possible. "What's the matter?"

* * *

Harry tried to apply a smile, but it seemed pointless to him so he stopped. "We need to talk…" He new they needed to have this conversation especially after all that had happened recently.

Shie merely raised an eyebrow waiting for him to elaborate.

Harry took a deep breath trying to prepare himself. "Shie, things are getting dangerous around here for you. I had not intended for you to ever be in danger. However rarely does what I intend happen. I am worried about your safety."

He gave it a moment to let this set in. She almost seemed calm, which was slightly unsettling for him. "Then send me home." He bit his lip to keep his emotions in check.

"I can't. You'd only be in more danger there. At least here everyone understands the danger you are in. I am also near by and can keep a close eye out for you…" He paused he could see her temper building up.

"Why am I in danger? I though that you killed the big bad guy. So why am I in danger at all? And if you KNEW there was still some danger why did YOU bring me HERE in the first place?" Her voice grew higher in pitch at places and emphasized certain words as she went along.

Harry closed his eyes taking yet another breath. "You are here because this is where I believed you belonged. I did kill the Dark lord or _the big bad guy_, but unfortunately there are still lots of _little bad guys_ running around. They are not happy that I got rid of there master. The reason you are in danger because you are close to me. It doesn't matter that you have nothing to do with what is going on or that you have no clue really about what is going on. You are my sister and they can get to me by going through you and that is all they care about."

Harry didn't even realize how upset he was getting over the topic of discussion till he heard Hermione's voice. "Harry calm down, you know how your magic can get out of control when your temper does." He glanced over to where she sat on the other side of Shie's bed. "Sorry Mione."

Shie looked a bit startled for a moment apparently not have taken in Hermione's presence earlier.

Harry looked back to Shie. "Since the danger is so great I think it best if you stick close to the castle. Don't go anywhere and I do mean ANYWHERE alone. Some one that I am confident can and will protect you will be with you at all times. I know this seems harsh and I know we all like our space, but I intend to see to your protection and if this is the only way I can ensure that out side of locking you up then I will." Harry paused only long enough to take a breath cutting off his sister's attempt at an angry reply.

"There will be no discussing this. If you would like to pick those that stay close they must be run by me. Oh and if you leave the castle, even to just go out to the grounds you are to take Hermione, Draco, or myself with you. If you think I am messing about or I find you attempting to wonder off alone I will be forced to place a tracking spell on your person. I will leave you to think this over. I will be by come breakfast to escort you the dinning hall and your first class. Sleep well." Harry placed a quick kiss on his sister's brow and left the room Hermione on his heals.

Harry thought it best to allow her time to think things over and hopefully come to the conclusion that he was merely trying to protect her in the best way he knew how.

* * *

Okay I know I'm terrible!!! It's short, not what your were expecting, probably not what you were hoping for, BUT hey it is an update, besides letting her get caught that easily would be to I don't know easy… lol

Lend me your thoughts, suggestions, applause, Yells of outrage…

KCK-Lumcer

P.S. Look to my Profile for personal info to know how my schedule is going and when to expect more updates in the future. Things have been coming one right after the other as mentioned in my above AN so it's best to look there from now on…

R&R Please


	13. Suicide Trip

This is an apology meant especially for _**cyiusblack**_for taking so awfully long to update!!

* * *

~Chapter Twelve~

Suicide Trip

It was the major understatement of the year to say that Shie was mad, she was beyond mad! She wasn't sure what came after being livid, but she was pretty sure that didn't even describe how furious she was. 'How could he do this to me?!' it was more of a statement then a question, but she didn't speak it aloud either way. If she did she was sure she would just get some cock and bull answer.

She had yet to have two seconds to herself. Instead she had been constantly surrounded by 'suck-ups who couldn't wait to kiss her brothers arse and worship the dirt he walked on'.

Shie did everything possible to show her displeasure in her guards. Standing up from lunch she made sure she _accidentally _stepped on Ron's foot _hard _and hit Dean in the shoulder with her bag as she swung it over her shoulder not caring in the least that neither had finished their lunch as she stomped out off.

* * *

Harry let out a long sigh. There was no way one could miss how upset and angry his sister was. Even with out the constant angry remarks and harsh treatment one could simply feel the waves of anger rolling of her.

To be honest Harry was upset with himself. He new how it felt to be watched constantly, to be kept prisoner, in more then one since of the word. Harry however was not sure how else to protect her. He new quite well by now that no mater how hard he tried he couldn't watch someone 24/7. It was impossible, he also new that the moment his attention was diverted was when she would need him most. It was as it always was in that manor.

Still it didn't change the fact that he was driving a wall between him and his sister that was climbing steadily higher and thicker. Harry had a pretty go idea that his sister would most likely never forgive him for this, but at least she would be alive to hate him. At least that was the thought Harry used to consol himself with.

* * *

Ron threw his books down harshly upon the cushions of the common room sofa. Growling under his breath he took a seat next to them, glaring into the fire as if all his woes were its fault. He honestly felt bruised and battered on every single inch of his body. Not to mention he had a headache from hell.

"I swear if Harry wasn't my best mate I'd dump her on her arse and leave her to protect herself." Hermione rolled her eyes moving the books to sit beside the grumbling boy.

"Well lucky for her that you are then." This earned her a glare almost as harsh as that the fire had received.

"Herm, I swear I'm just about ready to give that uppity spoiled brat a good spanking. Whether Harry likes it or not." Hermione bit back a half smile shaking her head a bit.

* * *

"I'll kill her that's all there is to it. She doesn't need the death eaters to catch her I'll do it myself!" Several people watch, more then slightly startled at the usually quiet and composed blond who was practically stomping down the hall. He didn't seem to care in the least.

"I'll even gift rap her and self deliver her to their front door." Harry looked up at the practically livid looking blond in front of him. "What the mater Draco?" Draco looked and felt like he was about to emit steam from his ears and nostrils. "She up and ran off, and guess where, oh you'll never guess. She went and ran smack into the forbidden forest."

Harry's eyes got real big "Please tell me you're kidding…" Draco rolled his eyes "Yeah right like I would kid about that place. I put my foot down here Harry I am NOT following ANYONE into that place much less some addled girl on a suicide trip." He could see that Harry was battling with himself, but there was no way he was going in that forest Harry was nuts if he thought differently.

* * *

Harry could hear his own breath harshly in his ears. 'stupid, stupid, stupid.' He wasn't really sure if he was cursing himself, Draco, or Shie. 'idiot, idiot, idiot'.

Reaching the edge of the forest Harry didn't even pause as he ran, barely ducking a low branch and jumping a uplift root. "SHIE!!... SHIE" His heart which was usually content with being in his chest was persisting on remaining in his throat, making it harder to breathe and call out. "SHIE … Damit answer me!"

He paused to see if there was some kind of answer, any kind of answer. "Shie this isn't a place to play hide and seek in." A chilling laugh sent shivers down Harry's spine. "Tisk, tisk, tisk Harry… you really should have told her that before she came out to play."

* * *

Okay totally a cliff hanger :D!! And do you want to know why…

**I need to what should happen in the next chapter**…

**a)** Shie gets taken

**b)** Harry gets taken

**c)** Shie and Harry gets taken

**d)** They both get away

**e)** Shie blames it all on Harry

**f)** Shie comes around

**g)** … you got your own idea

**h)** What ever works…

**Help!!!!!!!!!** Feel free to pick more then one :D

KCK-Lumcer

Hope you enjoyed it !!! :D :D :D


	14. Fever Glazed

**AN:**I'm sorry to all my readers, I know it's been a while since my last update and I left you with a cliffy too. SO SORRY!!! The wedding was beautiful though truly beautiful!!

Enjoy!!!

* * *

**Previous Chapter:**

He paused to see if there was some kind of answer, any kind of answer. "Shie this isn't a place to play hide and seek in." A chilling laugh sent shivers down Harry's spine. "Tisk, tisk, tisk Harry… you really should have told her that before she came out to play."

* * *

~Chapter Thirteen~

Fever Glazed

Harry felt his blood run cold. Turning slowly to glance to his side he literally felt his heart stop beating. "Aren't you supposed to be dead, Luscious?"

He watched as a creepy sort of smile appeared on the death eaters face. "You really shouldn't believe everything you hear now should you my dear boy." Harry couldn't help the shudder that ran down his spine. "And here I thought you were an only child, but it seems the Potter's had one more little whelp hidden away. I must admit this one is slightly prettier though." Harry clamped his teeth together to keep from saying anything. Both Shie and himself were in a sticky situation and it was up to him to get them out of it…

* * *

Draco found himself passing nervously about ten feet from the edge of the Forbidden Forest. He continuously glanced along the visible tree line for any sign of Harry or his sister Shie. When a piercing scream emitted from the forest Draco felt his heart drop to the pit of his stomach.

Draco waited nervously for any kind of sound, for any kind of commotion period. When neither came Draco did the only thing he could think of. He ran to the castle for Dumbledor.

* * *

"Why hello my precious, I see you have finally awoken." Shie blinked her eyes several time trying to clear them, but this did little good in the gloom of the room she was in.

"Who… who's there?" A cold chuckle echoed around the room.

"Your host my dear lady, but we should really get going, we shouldn't keep your dear brother waiting now should we?" She could hear the deep underlying sarcasm in his voice.

She should have known this was another ploy for her 'God' sent brother. Why could he just leave her out of his little games, she honestly didn't need more proof that he was worshiped beyond belief.

"Why am I here?" Again the chuckle came.

"All in good time my dear." She cautiously followed the blond man down several halls trying her best to recognize her surroundings. She tried her best to figure out the whole purpose for her brother to go through this whole elaborate theme. Her thoughts were interrupted by his voice. Go on ahead; I'm sure you'd like a few minuets alone together.

Shie wanted to roll her eyes at the idiocy of the whole thing. Instead took a breath and pushed the door open, ready to give her 'beloved' brother a good tongue lashing.

Shie stopped dead in her tracks at the sight in front of her. A boy lay on the floor. He didn't move. The only sign that he wasn't dead was the short ragged breaths that came from his small, bloody, battered body. Rushing forward ignoring the blood covered flag stones she knelt down beside the prone body.

Shie could feel the silent tears rushing down her face and a rage filling her heart. 'How could he? It doesn't mater who or what he thought he was he had no right! None once so ever to do this to some one.' A slight almost undetectable groan came from the body. He was trying to get up.

"I'll kill you for this." It wasn't much more then a whisper, but it was filled with venom. "Shh it's alright I won't let him hurt you again." Doing her best to control her anger and focus on the situation before her Shie did her best to be gentle as she turned the tortured body in front of her on to his back.

Pushing his hair out of his face she felt all her anger and fury leave her body along with her air. He was battered, bloody, bruised, and had a ragging fever, but there was no mistaking that black hair nor that scar. He was a lot smaller then she remembered him being, that didn't change who he was or the fact that this was Harry. The person she had immediately accused of doing this.

How she could have been further from the truth was incomprehensible. "H… Harry…" His eyes shot open revealing fever glazed emerald eyes. "Harry can you hear me?"

"Shie?" His voice was raspy and barely audible. In the background Shie could hear boots upon the flaged stone floor and a the shound of a door being slammed shut.

"Ah good, I see you've gotten reacquainted."

* * *

Okay I know a completely awkward place to stop… but yeah it will have to do :D well this story will come to a close relatively some time soon. I now have a ending in mind which you can thank Akito17 for YAY!

KCK-Lumcer

R&R let me know what you think :D


	15. Veilig

I'd like to say thank you to every one who has reviewed so far and to all those who have taken the time to read. Just FYI… This story is to celebrate passing the 3,000 hit mark :D I just slightly wish it was the 3,000 review mark. I will happily take what I can get though. Again thank you to all my readers!!

* * *

**Previous Chapter:**

How she could have been further from the truth was incomprehensible. "H… Harry…" his eyes shot open revealing fever glazed emerald eyes. "Harry can you hear me?"

"Shie?"

"Ah good, I see you've gotten reacquainted."

* * *

~Chapter Fourteen~

**Veilig**

Harry new the tell-tell signs that he wasn't doing to well. He had lost track of how long he had been alone with Luscious. He was more then positive that he had several broken and cracked ribs, a few dislocated and broken fingers and toes. He was pretty sure his left wrist was broken and that his right hip was out of socket. He knew he had a fever and most likely internal bleeding.

Harry had to hand it to Luscious, he had been beaten pretty badly but this one came close to topping them all. Not even Voldemort's beatings had come close to some of the ones his Uncle had given him.

He had been left a lone, but he was having trouble figuring out how long ago that had been. Hearing footsteps brought him out of his silent contemplation of time. He had to concentrate particularly hard to hear the voice that was talking to him.

"H… Harry…" Trying to open his eyes to confirm the face with the voice, incase his fever was meddling with his mind. "Harry can you hear me?"

"Shie?" His voice was scratchy and rough, it hurt to use it.

"Ah good, I see you've gotten reacquainted."

Harry made himself take a deep breath he had to stay focused, Shie was in danger.

* * *

Draco didn't even pause to knock, but instead hurriedly pushed the door open.

"Headmaster…"

Sitting in front of the headmaster's desk sat none other then Professor Snape eyeing him with raised brows. Ignoring the man Draco turned his attentions to the eldest in the room. "Professor Dumbledor, Harry and Shie are in trouble…"

* * *

"Now Potter, don't look so worried, I couldn't possibly for get about your dear little sister." The laugh that emitted form the man sent chills down Shie's spine.

Shie was slightly started when she felt Harry move underneath her hands. "Let. Her. Be." The words came out as if each one was it's own sentence, though that could have been because of the deep gasp Harry made after each word.

"Now Harry, tell me, where would the fun be in that? I can't leave her out of the fun, what kind of host would I be if I did that?" The man seemed almost teasing with his tone, but there was something behind those words Shie really didn't like.

Harry was sitting up now glaring at the man walking toward the two. He did his best to shift his body between the man and Shie. Shie could tell the movement was painful by the way Harry bit his lip and took small painstaking breaths.

"Now Harry, you know that you can't stop me. So why with all the drama? I've already told you exactly what I'm going to do, and you're going to sit there and watch ever bit knowing that it's all because you weren't _strong _enough to stop me." The smirk was pure evil.

"You'll have to kill me first."

Shie traded her stair from the imposing man to her hurt, fragile, determined brother completely missing the entrance of another figure.

"Now Mr. Potter, let us hope that doesn't occur." The new voice however quickly alerted her, causing her to start slightly. "Young Mr. Malfoy was quite adamant about me returning you with a beating pulse. I'd hate to be the one to brake the news to him that I was unable to do so."

She stared at the man that was her potions professor with something akin to shock. Just in front of her Harry appeared to be struggling not to laugh, causing a bought of coughing. "Severus…" The man's tone almost appeared to be pleasently surprised. "What a delightful turn of events."

"Yes Luscious, it would seem so."

* * *

Harry couldn't decide whether to laugh, cry or scream at the situation. This had been the last situation he had imagined.

He was beyond grateful that the man had shown up in time, Harry was sure he would not forget Luscious very descriptive detail of what he would do to Shie once she had woken up for a very long time.

Doing his best to rain in his coughing fit, Harry quickly brushed the new blood from his hand onto his torn and completely ruined jeans.

Seeing that Luscious was properly distracted Harry slid an almost non-existent ring off his finger. Reaching behind him he found Shie's hand. Doing his best to speak clearly and quietly his slipped the ring onto her hand.

"Listen carefully, I'm going to get you out of her, but I need you to trust me. That ring will send you somewhere safe, and it will keep you safe. From this point out don't _ever_ take it off. When you get to this place, don't leave till I, Draco, Snape, Hermione, or Ron come for you. I promise one of us will." He wait to get a reply or a confirmation that she understood. Snape could only provide so much time.

"Repeat after me…" He glanced back briefly. "veilig" She looked a bit startled and he could tell she was struggling with the choice to say it or not.

"Say it, you can't help me here, your being here will make me have to worry about your safety. Go before he notices." He watched as she closed her eyes took a deep breath and said "veilig".

There was barely an audible pop and she was gone. Harry sighed inwardly, that was one less worry. He wasn't sure how he himself was going to get out now nor his professor, but he was pretty sure Snape had something up his sleeve, he usually did.

* * *

Shie was slightly startled when she felt the pressure surround here and then leave once more. Opening her eyes to take in here surroundings, she wasn't really sure what to make of it. The room was mostly dark, it had to be about sunset time, but she could still make out the colors of the walls deep shades of blues, grays, and blacks. There was one large window off to one side and a bed to the other.

Shie brushed her fingers across the top of the rug in which she sat on. It was a soft cream color that actually went nicely with the other shades of the room. Standing up she went to the window in hopes of finding some clue as to where she was. All she saw was miles and miles of sea.

* * *

What'd you think? Okay I'm pretty brain dead It's 7:40 am and I've been writing this for over and hour :D I am going to be nice and mean at the same time. Nice because I'm going to post this right away and mean because I'm not going to revise it and check for errors. If I did it might not get posted for a few more days, or weeks.

For all those who are wondering 'veilig' means - Safe

P.S. I have posted my first one shot, Harry Potter story. It is a small Humor fic. that some of you might enjoy. Titled **Passion or Tender**.

Thanks for reading again and please make my day and review :D

KCK-Lumcer


	16. Bells

**Okay just FYI when I ended Chapter Fourteen I had no idea where I had sent Shie off to, how to get Snape and Harry out of their tight jam, and if everyone would come through okay… LOL I really should think these chapters through a little more! All my readers should thank Akito other wise Shie would probably still be lost in the unknown place. :D So Thanks Akito dear you're a dream!!**

**I AM SO SO SO SO SO SORRY!!!! LOL I just realized that I have been spelling Lucius as Luscious for the whole story… which in and of its self is Hilarious but still SO SO SO SORRY!!! Won't don't it any more though :D :D **

* * *

**Previous Chapter:**

There was barely an audible pop and she was gone. Harry sighed inwardly, that was one less worry. He wasn't sure how he himself was going to get out now nor his professor, but he was pretty sure Snape had something up his sleeve, he usually did.

… … …

Shie brushed her fingers across the top of the rug in which she sat on. It was a soft cream color that actually went nicely with the other shades of the room. Standing up she went to the window in hopes of finding some clue as to where she was. All she saw was miles and miles of sea.

**~Chapter Fifteen~**

**Bells**

Hermione only half heard the sound of little bells in the back ground as she tried to concentrate on her homework. The bells were growing loader though and starting to interfere on her concentration.

"Will who ever it is ringing those infernal bells stop already?!" She was a bit more the frustrated by the time she slammed her book shut and glanced about the room angrily.

"You mean you can hear them too? I thought it was just me…" Ron looked a bit bewildered. Especially at the bazaar looks he and his girlfriend were receiving.

"Of course I can hear them Ron how can I not hear them there louder then Church bells for heavens sake." In that instant it was like the light bulb had clicked on above both their heads. The both shot out of their seats and were bustling down the hall.

"I can not believe I forgot what the bells meant. Ugh I'm so stupid, Harry could be in danger, or seriously hurt! Ron come on we have to hurry!"

Ron didn't bother with answering back. When Mione was in this stare you answered back at your own risk, and frankly not even Ron was that dumb.

* * *

Draco was still sitting in the Headmaster's office waiting anxiously for the return of his Harry. Well technically he was more passing, pausing, sitting standing, ranting, and having small anxiety fits then actually just sitting.

Suddenly two figures burst into the room a bit out of breath. "See you senile old man I'm not the only one who can hear Harry's bells. Now I intend to go get him no mater what insanity you sputter."

Draco was about to do just that when a mild voice that sounded slightly too amused called out from behind the headmaster's desk. "By all means my boy I quite agree, but perhaps Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley and myself should accompany you."

Draco could feel himself grown inwardly. "Fine, whatever, just lets go already."

* * *

Shie hadn't gotten very far in her exploration in this strange place of her arrival when upon trying to explore further found that the door before her was securely locked.

She was past the point of panicking and was actually in a calm state of depression or doom. Everything was falling down around her in her mind. She was trapped in the room far above the ground.

No one knew where she was, heck she didn't know where she was. The door was not going to budge for anything. There didn't appear any other means of leaving the room besides the window which stood several stories high over a cliff and then the ocean.

Her mind tried to be rational but at the same time logical and it was all clashing together making one big mess.

'Okay, I need to pull my self together, Harry said someone would come for me. He was positive… He promised after all, right? I mean he wouldn't send me here and then just leave me here… would he? What if he doesn't get away? How will anyone know I'm here? How will anyone know I'm alive? How will anyone know how to find me?'

Shie could feel tears slowly leaking down her cheeks, she felt utterly hopeless, the whole situation did.

Suddenly the firmly locked, bolted, secured, unyielding door banged open to reveal four figures.

Shie almost screamed thinking as quickly as she could where to hide, or run to. She had just decided under the bed was a completely ridicules idea when a voice announced who the new arrivals were. "Shie my dear child, thank heaven you're safe."

'Good Shie's here she is okay, now where is Harry?' Draco searched the room frantically with his eyes, but found not a single trace of the young man he had come to love.

"Where's Harry?" The voice sounded just as worried as Draco himself felt. He was slightly startled to find that the question did not come from himself however but from the ever faithful Weasley.

"He's not here Mr. Weasley." Dumbledor had a sad gleam in his eyes as if this would ease the news to the young man and in turn to the other occupants of the room.

"Well thank you sir for stating the obvious cause I was having a bit of trouble seeing that for myself." Draco knew his voice was getting louder with each word and he could tell he was losing his cool composure but frankly at this very moment he couldn't find the energy to care.

"We can see he isn't here, what we want to know is why isn't he here and if he isn't HERE then WHERE exactly in hell's name is he?" Draco hadn't realized he had actually lost control of his eyes as well as his voice until he felt Ron wrap a supporting arm around his shoulders and Hermione press a small hanky into his hand.

"Now Mr. Malfoy" Draco's cool completely snapped.

"DON'T YOU MR. MALFOY ME! I WANT ANSWERS AND I WANT THEM NOW!!!"

"Harry's still there…" The voice was timid and slightly shaky and nervous, but it broke through clearly bringing attention back to the fact that Shie was in the room.

"Professor Snape was there, he showed up just before Harry made me take a ring and come here…" Draco felt frustrated beyond belief. He was getting his answers, but very vague answers that helped very little if any at all. At least Sev was with Harry. That made Draco feel slightly better about Harry's situation, but only slightly.

* * *

Harry felt himself Scream as a stray curse hit him square in the side. Causing him to fall firmly to the floor once more, landing on and aggravating several of his injuries.

Snape and Lucius had been battling ever since Lucius had realized that Snape was not around for old time's sake.

Feeling the new bruises forming on top of and around the old ones made Harry want to scream, he hated being in the hospital wing, and with each new bruise came a longer stay.

Harry heard a grunt of pain and watched as Snape was slammed into the wall and slowly started to sink to the floor. Seeing his chance Harry pulled all of his strength together and did a silent, wand-less spell sending Lucius's wand sailing in his direction.

In the split second of Lucius's confusion Snape sent a quick but deadly Avada Kadavra toward Lucius, hitting the man square in the chest.

Harry didn't recall falling back into a prone position, not losing consciousness, nor Snape's brief moment of panic when the man actually thought that Harry was dead. Snape had no intention once so ever in being the one to tell his firry young god son that the love of his life had died on his watch. In fact the last thing he recalled was wondering if someone had gone to fine Shie yet, and thinking how oddly enough he couldn't feel the pain anymore.

* * *

It's actually slightly longer then usual YAYAY!! Well if my calculations are actually correct this time around this bad boy should be finished up in about two more chapters at the most… most likely my next chapter will be the last however :D :D :D so keep in tune I've got a slam bang finish your all going to absolutely LOVE :D :D

KCK-Lumcer

Thank you all for reading and please review


	17. Mental Breakdown

**A/N: **I am so glad you have read my story and stuck it out all the way through for that I give my thanks!! Other thanks are at the end Enjoy and Review!

* * *

**Previous Chapter:**

Harry didn't recall falling back into a prone position, not losing consciousness, nor Snape's brief moment of panic when the man actually thought that Harry was dead. Snape had no intention once so ever in being the one to tell his firry young god son that the love of his life had died on his watch. In fact the last thing he recalled was wondering if someone had gone to find Shie yet, and thinking how oddly enough he couldn't feel the pain anymore.

* * *

** ~Chapter Sixteen~**

** Mental Breakdown**

Harry had spent near a week in bed before Madam Pomfrey had been satisfied enough with his health to allow him to leave the Infirmary. He was still a good bit sore, but each broken, cracked, and fractured bone had been mended, and almost all of his bruises were gone. Draco still found it slightly hard not to flinch each time Harry winced when he moved to fast or in the wrong direction.

Draco had sat silently by his side through the whole ordeal. He had not left his love's side since Sev had carried him up to the Castle. Draco couldn't help but feel it was the final battle all over again… He had almost lost Harry then too. It was hard to believe that it had nearly happened again.

Draco new it was particularly impossible to keep Harry out of danger and he was basically a magnet for trouble it seemed. Harry however had come too close too many times, Draco new with out a doubt though he would be there each time to sit by his side through it all in the end. To Draco that was really all that mattered, that Harry pulled through and that he, Draco, was there when he did.

* * *

Harry had been walking back to the common room after dinner having a light conversation with Shie. The two of them had been getting on much better terms once the whole ordeal with Lucius had been over and done with.

In fact Harry would almost say Shie was a completely different person from the girl he had met not long ago. He should know better then anyone though that an experience, like the one she had been through, changes people; the way they view situations, and chose to respond to them. He couldn't help feeling a bit guilty, but he kind of liked this new Shie.

"…And then he was all tangled up in it with this look on his face." Shie's laughter rang off the walls as Harry recalled a story from his third year. "…Oh he was so mad, he…" Harry was interrupted by a loud piercing scream. Harry automatically went on alert pushing Shie against the wall behind him as he edged closer to where the screams were emitting from.

"What's going on?" Shie's voice shook slightly with fear. Memories of a few weeks past being recalled. Harry could tell she was fighting fiercely against them.

Harry bit his lip, signaling her to stay put, not to follow him. Wand raised high he slipped into the door, wincing slightly and putting aside the urge to cover his ears as the shrieks grew in volume with out the door closed to muffle the sound.

Coming around the corner Harry took in the scene around him, trying with out success to size up the strange situation before him.

There standing on one of the toilets in the far corner of the bathroom crouched slightly hopping on top of the seatie from one foot to the other screaming like a lunatic banshee non-stop was non-other then Ronald Weasley.

"Ron… RON…" It took a moment to get Ron to hear him over his screams, but this only proved to drive the young man on to a higher volume adding to his antics by pointing and screaming a word over and over in such a high tone that it made it impossible for Harry to decipher what he was saying.

"EPS HA SPHHHHHIIIRRRRRRRRAAAA!!!!!!"

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Apparently what ever it was the Ron was yelling about had gotten slightly more frightening if that was possible because the poor boy leapt into the air and was trying desperately to hang in midair unsuccessfully.

"Ron for heaven's sake, calm down. What's the matter?"

By this time Ron was in tears and mumbling in fast whinny tones. "Harby geet id, idz gowa geet mhe."

"Harry?" Shie's voice distracted him from the sight of his friend in what appeared to be the middle of a mental breakdown… He'd tried to warn Hermione she was getting a bit too serous about NEWTTS but he honestly hadn't thought something like this would happen.

"It's alright… at least I think it is." Shie cautiously edged into the room. Taking in the scene she quickly assessed what was the mater with Ron, and promptly started laughing.

"Shie… I really don't think this is a laughing mater." She simply shook her head and pointed at the same thing that Ron was…

On the floor several feet from where Ron stood prancing on the toilet was a small black spider no bigger then the size of a quarter.

Harry couldn't help it; he promptly fell to the floor crying form laughing so hard. Ron stood on the toilet seat looking completely put out at the response of his best friend. "YOU COULD HELP ME INSTEAD OF LAUGHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ron was so angry he actually yelled clearly this time. Which only caused the two to laugh harder, the whole situation was just so funny especially after every thing that had come to happen in the past few weeks.

* * *

I can't think of a better way to end this story and believe me I have been trying for several weeks! The Spider part has been planned for some chapters and you have a very strange conversation between me and Akito17 in the dead of night to thank for it!! I think that conversation lasted over 5 hours… (The topic did change FYI)

I hope you like and enjoyed this tale cause I think this is it… I'm not big on sequels, so if there is any more it will probably be added after this chapter though I seriously doubt that there will be… all depends on what the reviewers say, and my mausu's imagination :D

Thank you to each and every one of my reviewers and a special thanks to AKITO17 because with out you this story most likely would not have been finished!!!

KCK-Lumcer Review and let me know if my Spider scene was funny or not!

P.S. Just so you know any one who reviews after this chapter is also much thanksed (if that is technically a word... if not if just became one) and not the least bit forgotten :D


End file.
